Different Time, Different Past
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Naruto, the seventh Hokage gives Konohamaru one last mission for the village while it's being attacked by Sasuke and the Sound Village. However Something goes wrong and while he was sent to the past, it's not his past, or his world. Can Konohamaru change the future to protect this world, or will he fail?


Hey everyone Kidan here with a new story. First of all let me reinsure you all that I will be working on the next chapter for Weasel and the Sorceress. Now before I begin I want to make one thing perfectly clear.

This story will focus on Konohanaru. The first part will show him as the apprentice of Naruto, who in this part of the story has also completed his dream of becoming Hokage and (much to my hatred and disappointment.) has married Hinata

That being said this will also be a female Naruto story. (You'll see in the upcoming chapter.) Also there will be twist and turns. Another thing is that this story will have a different take on the whole time travel thing that seems to work pretty well with Naruto.

Well that's it for now. I hope that you like how the story goes and leave any thoughts and reviews that you may have.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue: "You want me to do what?"

Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage after taking the seat from his own sensei watched as his ninja forces were falling fast to the forces of the new Sound village, a village that was led by his former teammate. Sasuke Uchiha.

Standing next to the Hokage was his wife of only two years, Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki; she was holding their new born son Arishi, who was only three years old. Standing to Naruto's right was his apprentice, Konohamaru Sarutobi. A young man who was a few years young than Naruto was. Like Naruto Konohamaru or Kono as his friends and family had called him had the same dream as Naruto.

That was to grow up and become Hokage. Over the years Naruto had started to secretly train the man in what he knew. Like Naruto Kono had a gift of High Chakra and little to no control. Thinks to Naruto, Kono had grown into a young man that Naruto was proud to have called brother.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure about this?" Hinata asked her husband. "If the mission fails…." Naruto turned his wife. "I know." Naruto said. "But there is no one left to defend the village." Naruto looked down, his hair covering his face. "Sensei, we should go." Kono said. Naruto turned to him and nodded.

This will more than likely be your last mission for the village Konohamaru." Naruto said as he led the two down a long hallway "During the days, he worked here, Orochimaru had done many things." Naruto said "Your grandfather and many of his Anbu ninja found many things in the snakes' labs." Naruto said as he pressed a series of buttons. The door before them opened.

Walking in the room Konohamaru felt shivers run down his spine, this place ha the evil that it master had, had all those years ago. The young man followed Naruto to what looked like a chamber of some kind. Naruto went to a control pad and started to input a few things. "Sensei?" Naruto didn't look up. Hinata stood at the door, her in showing the Byakugan making sure that they haven't been followed.

Naruto turned back to Konohamaru and handed him a scroll. "I want you to give this to the Hokage if and when you see him." Naruto said as he pushed Konohamaru into the machine. "I'm sorry, but for now you're out only hope." Naruto said pushing a button. At first nothing seemed to happen but then two sets of fans started to turn, sparks started to fly around the young man.

"If this works Konohamaru, you could very well change the future." The last Sarutobi eye's had widen. Naruto walked back to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. The two watches as the turbines started to spin faster. "No matter what happen, I believe in you."

"I won't fail you Sensei." The young man had yelled out. Two seconds later and in a flash of light Konohamaru had flashed from his time line. Hinata looked down at her sleeping baby. "Do you think he can do it?" She asked. Naruto walked up to her and wrapped them in his arms.

"I do." Naruto said then he gave the two his famous smile. "Beli…" whatever he was going to say next was lost to him when the area around them had exploded; killing the two in the smoke filled hallway was a pair of glowing eyes. It was soon followed by laughter.

To be continued…

That's it tell me what you all think about this story so far. Expect the next few chapters to be long. So until next time.

Kidan Out.


End file.
